


The Night Was Also Moist

by CaffeinaShips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Jessica Moore Lives, Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinaShips/pseuds/CaffeinaShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess is alive and living in the bunker. Set before season 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Was Also Moist

The night was dark and stormy, rain pounding against the window like wet, dead fingers begging to be let inside, the blackness around him only disturbed by a flash of lightning. He buried his head in his hands, shivering and flinching when the thunder rolled.

“What have I done?” he murmured to himself, over and over again. “What the hell have I done.”

Jess stifled a sigh and barely restrained herself from rolling her eyes. Sam was sitting near the door to the bunker hugging himself and rocking back an forth. No doubt distraught over some horrible Sophie's choice he had had to make, or some civilian he had been unable to save, or some revelation from the shit-show that had been his year without a soul. Dean was no where to be seen but history had taught her he was somewhere. There was no way he was killed. Jess was going to meet them at the door and ask how the hunt had gone, but instead she silently backed back into the kitchen and resumed layering a lasagna, shaking her head and cursing herself for the millionth time for following the DAMN WINCHESTERS.

Jess reflected on the night shortly after Sam's brother had shown up and taken Sam away just before his law school interview. Sam had returned home, easily managed the interview, and the following night sat Jess down and explained to her that monsters were real. Jess was shocked to discover that the world was a far more terrifying place than she could ever imagine, and that Sam, her fiancée for Christ sake, had been hiding a past as a monster hunter. It became clear that Sam was torn between the future he and Jess were building together and the pull to save people, help the world. And Jess, like a fool, had agreed to accompany Sam and Dean into the world of hunting. It was just in her nature, she was always driven to help. Even when she was studying law she was planning to become a public defender, knowing full well she'd always be paid little, work too many hours, and have a dead end career. Hunting was the same way. What was she going to do? Not help people? 

"YES" Jess thought bitterly, for the millionth time, "YES, other people do it, they just say, sorry, you're on your own, deal with your own problems, and go about their damn business. How friggin hard can that be"? Too late now. 

She jumped at a loud bang that could only be Dean arriving, and slamming the door in one of his rages of self-loathing. This time she did roll her eyes. She slid the lasagna into the oven and snuck toward her bunk. Yes, HER bunk, next to Sam's. When they first moved into this combination military-station/clubhouse-for-a-cult that they called the 'bunker' Sam had tried to insist they share a room, but there was no way after so many years, so many shitty hotel rooms, so many ungodly messes, that she was going to move into essentially a dorm room again. Besides, most of this place was as masculine as you could get. Everything was so utilitarian, and there were weapons hanging on walls all over the place. Even in the library there were axes displayed hanging on the walls. Why? It made no sense to her. Either they were useless (she secretly suspected they were) or they should be stored somewhere easily reachable if needed. Or some place that gathered less dust. At least in her room she could get a little throw rug, some fake flowers, something to feel a little homey. 

It wasn't like Jess hadn't tried to be a sport about this. When she first left school with Sam and Dean she had imagined herself entering the life of a superhero. She was going to be a hunter, she was going to be a hero, she was going to be a savior. Instead she trudged through the forest and remembered she hated hiking, had nearly been eaten by a wendigo once, thrown up twice, and gotten a third degree burn. The ghost of the dead kid hadn't been any better. She'd nearly drown, and nearly prevented the brothers from turning around in time to save that woman and solve the mystery. By the time she managed to miss getting on the plane with the demon on it because she got hung up in security (she forgot she was carrying one of Sam's damn knives) they all had to admit she wasn't main character material. Since then she had been packing duffle bags, cleaning and sharpening knives, cooking, doing laundry, and generally being a glorified den mother to Sam, Dean, and their ragtag collection of ever dying companions. 

Jess waited about half an hour and then headed down to the laundry room. Predictably it looked as if both Winchesters had emptied their duffles of dirty laundry in front of the washing machine. It looked like the clothes were soaked in at least 3 civilian's worth of blood and gore, some black sticky stuff, and something that just appeared... moist. Great. When not making dinner, and then cleaning it up, she could look forward to standing over the washer uselessly trying to get monster blood out of flannel shirts with a tide pen. And guess who would be popping in to town to buy four new flannel shirts when the Tide pen proved useless?

The clothes could wait a couple hours. Jess heaved a sigh and supposed it was time to talk to Sam. It wasn't that she didn't care, it was just that all of the stories were always so awful. Sometimes she just burned out on listening to other people's misery and loss. Sometimes she got overwhelmed by the constant trudging despair that Sam and Dean seemed to just be surrounded by. Sometimes she imagined running away from the bunker, taking the Bar herself, getting into law, marrying a nice prosecutor with a lucrative future, working for Roman industries as a corporate lawyer instead of helping him be killed, having a couple over-privileged children, retiring early, and drinking too much red wine by the pool. How though? And say what? I'm sorry I've been out of the job market for a decade, I've been washing vampire blood out of old jeans? It was too late for that. She knew she would never be able to look at an empty closet, a dark alley, or a graveyard the same way again. 

Sam was sitting on the edge of his bed, the door to his room hanging open. He was hunched over, clearly still struggling to reign in his intense emotion. He looked up and met Jess's eyes and smiled sadly. 

"I would bet you don't really want to hear the story" He observed accurately.

"I want to know how you're doing" Jess answer somewhat less accurately, hoping for Sam's sake she came across sounding sincere. 

He held her gaze for a long second, and sighed. 

"I'll be ok" he answered. "It was stressful, and it was sad, but we killed the thing, and that's what matters." 

Another reason the Winchesters were the heroes and Jess was stuck at home probably burning lasagna. They bounced back so damn quickly. They put tragedy in a little box, locked it away somewhere, and by the next day were generally laughing and eating, and looking for their next case like no one ever died. This wasn't a gift Jess possessed. 

"Hey", he said, standing. "Don't worry about me".

He pulled Jess into a hug, and for a minute the monsters melted away and it was the same old Sam Jess would have followed into Hell in College. Before she knew it was a real place, of course. 

"Your dinner smells amazing" He continued, kissing Jess on the top of the head. "What is it?" 

"Lasagna" She answered, pulling back a little. "I should probably go get it".

He smiled at her on her way out the door, already bouncing back to his usual self.

Jess went straight to the kitchen and took the lasagna out of the stove and left it on the counter to cool. She wanted to stop in the library before dinner and find a new book to read. The selection was strange, but it was vast. She could usually find something to hold her interest for at least a couple of chapters. Standing in front of the huge shelves she browsed aimlessly. Something with the word LAW in the title caught her attention just out of her reach. She hoped it would be examples of supernatural in the court room, or a history of prosecuting monsters or something. It would probably end up being a detailed accounting of the rules and regulations for an obscure sect that she had never heard of, and notes from a treasurer were never interesting, even when it was a Satan worshiping cult.

Jess reached for a ladder near the stack, trying to pull it in the direction of the book that caught her eye. The ladder slid easier than she anticipated and the top edge knocked one of the display axes hanging above the book shelves. The ax fell straight down onto the middle of Jess's head, killing her instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about all that. Now that it's over I can tell you that I wrote this for a competition in which I was supposed to write a fic that gained the LEAST attention. Instead of people groaning and moving on I got some really sweet feedback (and some silly feedback) and now I'm not as sure that I'm a terrible writer :-) I'm not sure how I feel about how nice everyone is.


End file.
